Many containers are provided with tamper-resistant devices to resist refilling of contents in the containers. For example, a beverage container can include a fitment that renders the container non-refillable, so as to impede efforts to refill the container with inferior products. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,811 illustrates a container of this type.
A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a product including a dispense indicator carried by a container to indicate when original product has been dispensed from the container and, thus, to provide evidence of efforts to repackage the container with counterfeit product.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A product in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure includes a container to hold an original product, and a dissolvable dispense indicator carried by the container.
In accordance with a further aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a package for containing a liquid, and including a container having a finish with at least one internal thread segment, and a closure with at least one external thread segment for removable threaded insertion into the finish to capture the liquid within the container. The internal thread segment on the finish is constructed of a material that dissolves upon contact with the liquid so that, upon removal of the closure and dispensing of the liquid through the finish, the internal thread segment is dissolved and the closure cannot be re-secured to the container.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method of producing a product that includes coupling a dissolvable dispense indicator to an internal surface of a neck of a container, filling the container with an original flowable product, and closing the container with a closure.